The primary goal of our training program in Cardiovascular Biomechanics and Imaging is to attract, train, and graduate highly qualified, multi-disciplinary scientists in the area of cardiovascular bioengineering at pre- and post-doctoral levels. The program was created 5 years ago in response to: i) the dearth of training opportunities in Bioengineering available at the University of Colorado, and indeed within the greater Rocky Mountain area; and ii) the relative lack of cardiovascular bioengineering research efforts within the University of Colorado and the greater Rocky Mountain area. In responding to these two key needs, we believe the first 5 years of the program have been very successful. Key achievements during the first cycle include placement of all post-doctoral trainees and 3 out of 4 pre-doctoral trainees in academic research positions, successfully moving several trainees off this institutional grant and into individual fellowship awards, and significant expansion of bioengineering research and education and the University of Colorado. We believe that the combination of outstanding outcomes, significant institutional support, and growing reputation make a compelling argument to continue this program for the next 5 years and thereby establish the University of Colorado as a premiere training institution for cardiovascular bioengineering.